DEAD-END
by wannabe-dj
Summary: Graduation doesn't go exactly as they'd planned. Zombie Apocalypse AU. Bechloe.


**DEAD-END**

Heavy breathing and limbs shaking. Hands fall to rest on the cold counter in front. Grimacing in pain, one hand reaches up and pulls. Left eye twitching, their vision focuses on the tooth laying on the counter.

A small droplet of blood drips beside it from their open mouth.

Staring at their reflection in the cracked mirror, they take in the bloodshot eyes surrounded by dark rims and the nasty gash bleeding out of a left eyebrow. From the mirror, they see a figure standing leaned against the doorway and twisting around in their place, stand opposite them.

"Beca," Comes a small sigh from the girl in the doorway.

"We need to go," Beca states, picking up the tooth before flicking it out the side window. "There's people out there," She says, beckoning the girl over. Standing beside Beca, she looks out through the small gap and finds a small group of men stood around a large vehicle.

"They found me while I was searching for supplies," Beca explains, "They got one hell of a right hook." She says, causing the other girl to glance to her injuries. "I tried negotiating with them, but..." She sighs. "They're not a group for extra additions." Beca adds. Her eyes widen as one of the men suddenly glance their way.

Her feet move to the side and she pulls the other girl with her. Her eyes find a small piece of the broken mirror beside her foot and crouching down, she takes possession of it. Holding it up, she uses it to see out through the gap of the window.

She curses when she sees that the men have gone.

Turning back, her eyes find another pair, "We really need to leave."

Seeing the girl nod, they quickly sneak their way back to the main room of the house before picking up their supply bags. They're in the middle of throwing them across their shoulders when they hear it.

Looking to the closed door in front, they watch in silence for movement until a sudden smash occurs followed by a sledgehammer bursting through the wood.

The pair are out of the room before the man even can make his way in.

Frantically speeding their way through the house, they come to a stop at the back door. Pushing down on the handle, Beca comes to find that it's locked. "Shit," She curses, jimmying with it. Sighing, she takes a step back. From behind, she hears footsteps and shaking her head, she lifts the hammer from her belt before forcing it down onto the handle. The hit echoes making the footsteps halt.

But only for a split second.

Hitting the handle a second time, she shoulders the door forcing it open. Grabbing the other girls hand, she pulls her out and makes a run for their car. But before they can make it, Beca feels herself be dragged to the side and into the bushes.

"What the-" She's silenced by a hand reaching up and pointing toward the door. Bringing her eyes there, Beca's attention is focused on two men who look around the yard.

"Can you see em'?" Comes a disgruntled voice from inside. They watch as one shakes their head before shouting back, "No. The bastard got away!" He says angrily.

After a few seconds, the men return back indoors causing Beca to breathe out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," She mumbles. Turning her attention to the girl beside her, she tightens the grip of their joined hands, "Thanks, Chlo." She says, leaning back on her other hand.

"That was intense," Chloe says with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Beca agrees with a dry chuckle. Detangling their hands, she brings one up to wipe the sweat of her brow and in doing so, causes her to wince. Hearing it, Chloe worriedly looks to the gash above her friend's eye.

"Why were they following you?"

"Told you. We had a disagreement-"

"Bullshit," Chloe interrupts making Beca glance to her.

After a moment, the brunette lets out sigh, "Fine." Sitting up, she hooks the backpack off her shoulder and unzips it.

Chloe narrows her eye as she watches her.

Reaching a hand in, Beca pulls out a handgun before taking out another. Setting them both on the grass, she brings her gaze back to Chloe only find her staring back with a disapproving look.

"Beca," Chloe says slowly, "Why do you have these?" She asks, "Better yet, _how_ did you get these?"

"I think you can figure that one out on your own."

"Beca, you can't keep doing stuff like this," Chloe says with a sigh.

"Well, why not?" The brunette argues back, shoving the weapons back into her bag, "We need these, Chloe. It's been well over a month, maybe _two_!" She says, frustrated. "We've been lucky so far, _really_ lucky, to be even alive." Throwing the backpack over her shoulder, she stands looking down at the redhead, "We couldn't keep going with melee weapons." She says, holding a hand out.

Chloe gazes to the hand before grabbing it and being hoisted up.

"We needed more protection, Chloe." Beca says, pointing to the small house, "We can't stay here anymore."

XxX

 _"Jesse!" Benji cheers, slightly tipsy. His brows furrow in confusion as his friend looks up at him, his face sickly white. "Jesse?" He rests a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"_

 _Shaking, Jesse reaches up with a shaky hand, grasping at his arm, "I don't feel too good."_

 _"Hey, maybe you should sit down?" Benji suggests, leading him over to a lounge chair beside the pool. Sitting down, Jesse looks up through a pained smile. "Hey, man. We're graduates..."_

 _"Yeah," Benji says, taking a seat at the edge of the chair._

 _"Benji!"_

 _Looking over his shoulder, Benji sees Emily waving over to him, waving back he turns to Jesse, "Do you mind?"_

 _Tapping him on the arm, Jesse shakes his head, "Go have fun," he says, before adding, "Just don't be too awkward."_

 _"Right, right," Benji laughs. Standing he tips his head at Jesse before walking over to Emily._

 _Jesse's eye twitches but he shakes it off deciding to watch the party. His eyes find his small DJ friend, and grins as he watches her laugh with Chloe._

 _Suddenly he feels an itch on his neck and begins scratching at it. So much that when he pulls his hand back, blood is smeared across his fingertips._

 _"What the hell?" Shaking, he brings his hand back to his neck only to find it wet. Keeping his hand there, he feels his eye twitch again._

 _ **What is going on?**_ _He thinks before finding himself looking at Beca. They catch each other's eyes and he throws her a grin through gritted teeth._

 _He sees Beca lean closer to Chloe before making her way over. Twitching again, he brings his hand down to rest on his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he looks up to find Beca standing at the end of the chair. Her eyes widen as they find the scratch marks along his neck._

 _"Jess?"_

 _"Hi, Bec," He weakly greets, trying to catch his breath._

 _"Dude... W-what's going on?" She cautiously asks making her way over to him. Crouching down, she pulls her sleeve shirt down to cover her hand before moving it to his neck. Holding pressure on his cuts, she worriedly looks back at him, "Jesse. What happened?"_

 _"I-" He stutters, "I don't know."_

 _"Seriously, Jess. You're worrying me," Beca says. Suddenly she notices that his eyes begin to droop. "Jesse?" She calls out to him._

 _He doesn't respond._

 _"Jesse, stop playing with me, man!" She repeats, lightly shoving him. When he doesn't respond, she frantically looks around for help when her eyes catch crystal blues from afar._

 _She glances at Chloe, a pleading look on her face when she suddenly feels a strong grip on her hand. Turning back she sees that Jesse's eyes remain shut._

 _"Jesse-" She's interrupted by his other hand bouncing up and grasping at her neck. With widened eyes she watches as his snap open._

 _His once dark orbs were now lighter than ever, nearing a light grey._

 _"J-Jes..." She chokes out, quickly losing breath and oxygen. The noise of the party begins to become a blur as her vision darkens, her eyelids begin to close but before they can, she feels someone wrap their arms around her and pull her away._

 _The last thing she sees is Jesse being held down by Benji and a few Bellas._

XxX

Sweat trickles down her spine as she recalls that night.

Her gaze is on the road ahead as she keeps watch. Behind her, Chloe lays snoozing along the passenger seats. Slouching back into her own, Beca rests her head along the back.

Her thoughts often wander to the Bellas.

 _Where they are?_

 _Are they still alive?_

 _ **Have they been turned?**_

She's been thinking about her fellow teammates for the past week. She can tell Chloe has been too.

She wonders what Fat Amy is doing. If CR made it out. Did Stacie escape?

She likes to think that they all made it out safe and okay.

But she knows that this is real life.

She shuts her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them and when she does...

She kinda wishes she hadn't.

About a quarter of a mile away stands _them_. She can barely see them through the flickering street lights.

 _But she sees them._

Lowering the car window down an inch, she peels her ears back and listens out. Her eyes narrow when she feels her ear twitch and glancing to the side window, she catches sight of more stumbling figures making their way closer.

"Great," She mutters quietly to herself. Tapping a beat along the wheel, she debates on what she should do. Starting the engine would only alert them of their location, but when her eyes catch the turn off just in front, she begins rethinking.

Shutting her eyes tight, she places her hand on the keys before twisting. She grimaces when the engine roars to life and opening her eyes, she quickly pushes down on the accelerator high tailing it around the turn off.

From behind, the redhead groggily flickers her eyes open and groans when the car drives over a bump.

"Uh..." She hears Beca mumble, "Don't look behind."

Furrowing her brow, Chloe does exactly that. Sitting up, she twists around so she's facing out the back window.

A horde of figures stumble their way after them.

"Beca..." She turns back around with feared eyes.

"I'll lose them," Beca assures, "I'll lose them," She repeats with a nod and sure enough, they lose the horde after a few moments.

Continuing the drive through the cut off, she keeps her eyes open for any more. Hearing shuffling, she looks behind to see Chloe climb over to the front seat. "Be careful," Beca calls out.

Sitting in place, Chloe reaches for the map on the dashboard. Unfolding it, she reaches into her bag pulling out a flashlight. Lighting the map up, she points to it, "I think we're about here." She says. Beca glances over.

"So..." The brunette gazes back to the path, "Are we far?"

"A little." Chloe states, "We still have another town to pass before we reach Barden."

Beca and Chloe had decided going back to Barden was their best shot. For one, they needed to find out if any of their friends were still alive and if they were, they wanted to see if they were still there.

Beca never voices it, but she needs confirmation on what happened to her best friend. Since passing out at their graduation party was the last time Beca saw Jesse.

The two were never anything more than friends, they deemed each other more as siblings. Jesse had befriended the brunette long before they attended Barden and had been best friends since childhood. They grew up together, made it through high school together and many mistook them for brother and sister.

And in their eyes, they were.

"You know..." Beca says, a small grin in place, "For someone who failed maps, you sure are good with directions."

"Are you being serious?" Chloe asks, folding the map. "Or are you being a sarcastic asshole?"

"I'm being serious," The girl answers, "For real. If it wasn't for you, we would've been lost by now." She says sincerely, her eyes finding the redheads.

"Thank you." Chloe says. Watching as Beca lets out a yawn, she places a hand on her arm, "Hey, you should rest."

Shaking her head, Beca tightens her grip on the wheel, "I'm okay."

"Beca, come on," Chloe pleads, "Let me drive for a little while. I'm more rested than you."

A few moments pass before Beca nods, "Okay," Pulling the car to a stop, she and Chloe switch places only with her in the back. Laying down as Chloe drives off, she glances up to the girl, "Hey, Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens, make sure you wake me."

XxX

 _The redhead catches Beca's gaze from afar and sees the worried look on her face. Setting her drink to the side, she saunters her way over but halts when she notices how ridged Beca's frame had become._

 _Speeding up the pace, she's just about to see what's happening when Amy comes bundling over grabbing Beca from behind and pulling her away._

 _Furrowing her brow, Chloe moves to the side just in time to see Jesse's hand slip from Beca's neck. Gasping, Chloe dashes over to Amy. "Oh, my god!" She yelps, suddenly sobering up, seeing red hand marks along her friend's neck._

 _Hearing an inhuman screech, Chloe snaps her head over to where Jesse lays. She catches sight of his eyes causing her breath to hitch. She doesn't have time to comprehend it as Jesse suddenly pushes Benji away with so much force that the magician falls to the ground._

 _"Chloe!" Twisting around, Chloe sees Amy frantically waving to her while carrying Beca on her shoulder. Jogging her way to them, she follows the blonde out to the front of the Trebles house._

 _"She's still breathing," Fat Amy says, setting Beca in the passenger side of the brunette's truck. "But, she's in bad condition, ginger." She adds. Fat Amy reaches into the brunette's pocket pulling out a set of keys._

 _"Here," the blonde shoves them into her hands, "Get her away from here-"_

 _ **"AGH!"**_

 _Spinning around at the interruption from behind the house, their eyes follow the sound._

 _"Get Beca away," Amy says strictly. Chloe doesn't have time to register this new side of the blonde as the girl makes her way around the house._

 _"Be careful, Ames!" She calls out before hopping into the car. She straps Beca in before pulling off._

 _Turning out of the driveway, the redhead's eyes widen in horror when they glance into the side mirror._

XxX

Nearing daylight, Chloe pulls the truck up beside a convenient store before poking at Beca.

"Bec," She whispers, "Wake up."

"Ugh..." The girl groans, turning over on her side. "Is something wrong?" She asks, cracking an eye open. Her vision's blurry but she at least takes in that it's morning.

"No," Chloe answers, "I just wanted to wake you up."

"Gee, thanks," Beca mumbles, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

"Gas is low," Chloe announces, looking at the meter, "I thought we should refill."

"Good thinking," Beca says. With her vision now clear, she looks around at their surroundings. The area is deserted, which was expected. Well...

Deserted from humans from what she can see.

"Did you see anything?" She questions, pulling herself up and over the console and into the passenger seat.

Shaking her head, Chloe answers, "Nope. Not really," She says, before adding, "There was a few of them back there. But nothing to really worry about."

"Okay." Reaching down, she hands Chloe her bag before grabbing her own, "So, what's the plan?"

Pausing, Chloe bites her lip before turning to Beca, "Okay, so maybe I woke you up for another reason." She says, a timid smile in place.

Shaking her head, Beca lets out a chuckle, "You never were one for plans." She says, pulling the backpack on. Gazing out the windows, she scouts for any form of life just to make sure. Seeing nothing, she brings her attention back to the redhead.

"I'm going to run into the store and grab some supplies, _you_ on the other hand are going to pump this thing up while keeping watch." She explains, "Okay?"

"Okay."

Slowly driving up the path, Chloe stops the truck beside a fuel pump. Beca jumps out of the car before making her way to the main door.

Seeing that it's slightly open, she braces her hand out, cautiously pushing it open. She cringes when it rings out chiming bells.

Stalling in place, she waits for any noise but it never comes.

Tip-toeing her way in, she eyes the store. Since she never grabbed the essentials on her last supply run, she makes her way toward them this time.

Going through each aisle, she picks up whatever they would need before reaching the medical section. Roaming her eyes around the shelves, she reaches for a first aid kit before grabbing a few other supplies.

Just when she's about to leave, she hears a door slam followed by light footsteps. Turning on the spot, she follows the sound before crouching low. Creeping her way along the aisle, she peeps her head around the corner.

A lonely figure staggers its way along the store ground. Trailing one leg behind. It groans loudly and before she knows it, another one makes an appearance.

Blocking her way out.

Internally screaming, Beca slides her backpack off and as silently as she can, unzips it to place their supplies in. During the process, she lifts out one of the two handguns she stole from the men.

She suddenly wishes she gave Chloe one.

Not having time to dwell, she clicks the safety off before hooking her bag back on. Peeking her head around once again, she quickly pulls back when one of them notices her.

"Shit," She mumbles hearing it growl. Knowing that the gun would only cause trouble right now, she instead holds her breath as she waits for it to make an appearance.

During this, her hand automatically reaches for the knife in her belt.

Hearing the footsteps near her, she stands from her crouched position and patiently waits.

Diving forward, Beca digs the knife into its neck which erupts a screech. Pushing harder, she drives the blade further until it comes out the other end. Ripping the blade out, she scrunches up her face as darkish goo squirts onto her arm.

Just to make sure, she raises her hand up before driving the knife down into its head.

 _Always remember to double-tap._

Making her away around the aisle, she goes to make a run for it, only getting so far when suddenly she feels her backpack be tugged on.

Being pulled to the ground, the creature screams down at her, thrashing its arms around as she struggles to free from its grip.

In her periphery, she sees the handgun to her right. Waiting for the correct moment, she goes to grab it only to feel the weight on top disappear.

And gazing up, she finds Chloe stood above her with a hammer in hand.

They both look to the side to see the creature crawl its way toward them. Scrambling to her feet, Beca reaches for her knife but is beaten to it by Chloe stepping forward and hitting the creature across the head with her hammer.

It falls to the ground with a thump.

"Come on," Chloe reaches for Beca, dragging her by the arm and back to the safety of the truck.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Beca looks on at Chloe in shock and amazement. The redhead, who browses through Beca's backpack feels the other girls gaze on her.

"What are you staring at?" She finally asks, setting the bag down.

Blinking a few times, Beca shuts her mouth having not realized it was open before bringing her attention back to the girl.

"I'm not gonna lie," She says, making Chloe raise an eyebrow, "I'm a little turned on by that."

Raising both brows, Chloe throws her an opposing look, "From almost dying?" She smirks leaning closer to Beca.

Rolling her eyes, Beca falls back into the seat, "Jesus Christ," She mumbles, shaking her head. Hearing laughter from her friend, she snaps her head over, "Just fucking drive." She crosses her arms.

Roaring the engine to life, Chloe continues to giggle before driving off.

XxX

 _Keeping her tears at bay, Chloe looks over to Beca. The girl had been unconscious for what seems a lifetime to Chloe._

 _The redhead had reached the hospital only to find it up in flames. Which confused her at first but when scouting the surrounding for a doctor, she had come face to face with a human._

 _But it didn't_ _ **seem**_ _human._

 _It showcased the same symptoms which Jesse did back at the party. The_ _"human"_ _screeched and wildly thrashed its arms around while trying to grasp at a nurse's neck._

 _Chloe had drove them away from the scene as soon as she witnessed it which is why they're currently parked in an alleyway. Hidden away._

 _Sniffling, Chloe wipes at her eyes before leaning over the console. Watching as Beca lets out slow breaths, she brings a hand up to her face, framing her features before settling it against her jaw._

 _"Please wake, Bec," She whispers laying a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'm scared."_

XxX

"There it is," Beca says, seeing the familiar gates afar. "One Barden University." Driving the truck near the entrance, she pulls the breaks, turning to face Chloe. "You ready?"

Nodding, Chloe clears her throat, "Yeah." She answers.

"Time to face the music," Beca says, slowly pushing down on the accelerator. They carefully drive their way through the campus, grimacing when they see the amount of bodies that decorate the quad.

The worst is that they can tell who some of them are.

They pass one girl who Beca recognises from her Philosophy class back in Freshman year. They pass another who Chloe recognises from Russian Lit.

They look to each other when they near the Bella household, gulping when they see its current state. The once white building was now a stonewashed grey, with one side pitch black from being burned.

"Jesus."

Pulling up outside the building, Beca shuts the engine off leaving an eerie silence in the air. "I have no clue what we'll find in here." She says, breaking the silence.

"Hopefully, our friends," Chloe answers getting out of the truck, Beca following.

"Hey," Beca says making her glance back with a furrowed brow. She watches as Beca reaches into her bag pulling out the other handgun, "Here," She says holding it out for Chloe. "For protection," She adds.

"Thanks," Chloe says, grasping the gun in her palm.

They make their way up the steps, the wood creaking with every movement. They stand opposite the door to find it slightly ajar, which worries them. Pushing it open, Beca sticks her head in to look around. Seeing that it's clear, she beckons over the redhead before they both enter their old home.

Sneaking their way around, they scope out the entirety of the downstairs floorplan before thinking about heading to the next story. On their way up, they both curse the staircase for being so creaky. Stopping at the top, Beca looks over to Chloe, "We should split up," She whispers.

"And what?" Chloe replies, "Get eaten?" She shakes her head, "I'm staying with you."

Rolling her eyes, Beca looks between each bedroom door. Making her way to the furthest one, she twists the handle before holding her breath. Gently easing it open, she peeps her head in and finds it empty. Throwing a thumb up behind her, she waits for Chloe to reply in some way.

But she never does.

Confused, she turns to find Chloe gone.

Fear begins to well up inside her but it vanishes when she glances to the side. Chloe's stood looking inside Flo's old room.

"Hey, Chloe?" She whispers, making her way over, "So much for not splitt-"

She's silenced by the sob that erupts from the girl.

"Chloe?"

Standing beside her friend, she peeks her head in to see what's wrong.

Oh, how she wishes she hadn't.

Her eyes automatically close on instinct. She feels Chloe grip her arm which makes her open them again.

Lying in front of them is one Florencia Fuentes. Flo who lays paralysed and very much **not** breathing. Feeling sick from the sight, Beca swallows it down.

For Chloe's sake.

The redhead is already a teary mess beside her and feeling water brim her own eyes, Beca slowly makes her way nearer to the dead girl. She inhales sharply when she catches a clearer sight.

The girls neck is bathed in red and a chunk of her flesh has clearly been teared into.

Chloe lets out a cracked sob leaning into Beca. Wrapping her arms around her, the brunette pulls her in close, shielding her view from the sight. While hugging the girl, Beca stares down at her former teammate.

She takes in how the wound is still fresh causing a narrow to her eyes. The girls face still has a faint glow to it, and there's no reek from the bod-

Beca's face pales from a realization.

"Chloe, we need to go-" Before she can finish, she feels the girl go stiff in her arms making her pause mid-sentence. Pulling back, she sees Chloe's eye widen in fear as she looks on frantically.

Beca's pretty sure she knows why.

Looking over her shoulder, Beca sees one of the undead facing them in the doorway.

It's not just any undead either.

They'd recognise a Bella _any day_. Undead or not.

Blonde hair frames it's face giving them an idea as to who it is.

 _Or was._

Suddenly another one appears behind it, this one with darker hair which only confirms their assumption.

On instinct, Beca reaches her arm across shielding Chloe from them. Hearing a sniffle come from the girl, Beca lands her hand on Chloe's hip pulling her closer so that she's stood behind her. With her free hand, Beca grips the knife in her belt releasing it from its holder.

The two undead stumble their way into the room, making it even more difficult for the pair to escape. Feeling Chloe release her hand, she watches her move to stand alongside her.

Suddenly the blonde one dives at them, letting out a squeal. Mid-dive, Beca raises the knifed hand.

Their former friend falls directly into the blade, screeching at her as it thrashes its limbs about, it claws at Beca's arm making her hiss in pain and while trying to pull the blade out, Beca sees the other undead focus in on Chloe. Not being able to dwell on it, she rips the knife back out before kicking the undead in its mid-section giving her a second to recuperate.

Taking a needed breath, she lifts the knife back into the air aiming it for the undead's head. Driving it down, she watches it drill through the creature's skull with the deafening sound of cracking bones quickly following. Gagging at the sound, she rips the blade out before watching it fall limp to the ground.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she whips around ready to attack only to halt when Chloe stands opposite her. Breathing heavily, she stares into her blue eyes before being pulled into a hug. Over the redhead's frame, is the dark-haired one laying on the floor, liquid oozing from its left eye.

Gripping the shaking girl tighter, Beca lets her head fall to rest on Chloe's shoulder.

XxX

Stumbling their way out from the Bella's house, Beca's gaze falls to the Trebles adjacent to the building. Inhaling deeply, she brings a hand up rubbing harshly at her eyes before letting them fall to her sides. The fabric of her shirt runs along her arm, irritating the fresh wounds causing her to wince.

Chloe eyes her worriedly before catching sight of her arm from where the shirt rolled up. " _Beca!_ " She exclaims, eyes widening.

Following the girls gaze, Beca lets her eyes fall, letting out a sigh. "I'll be okay." She says, pulling the shirt down making her eye twitch in pain. "We should-" She tips her head toward the truck.

"I'm driving," Chloe acclaims, her tone firm. Beca decides not to argue.

"Are you okay?" She asks once they're settled in the vehicle.

"What do you mean?" Chloe replies with a furrowed brow.

"I mean. Did you get hurt?" Beca further explains.

Shaking a head, Chloe replies, "No. I'm fine. That... _thing_ back there had a pretty bad gash in its head, so it was an easy fight." She explains. Beca nods.

"Three gone," The brunette says, eyes cast down, sounding defeated. Chloe bites her lip taking it in, when suddenly something catches her attention. Squinting her eyes, she looks over to the Trebles house. She stares for a few seconds, before seeing it again.

 _Movement._

Gasping, she reaches over for Beca's arm. And it's only when Beca hisses does she retract it, "Sorry!" She rushes out before Beca can stop her. "But look!" She says pointing to the boys' house.

"What?" Beca says, shaking her head. "I can't see anything."

"I saw someone," Chloe exclaims, "I saw movement in the window."

"It was probably one of those things," Beca brushes off but is taken aback when Chloe roars the engine to life, driving them to the house.

Stopping outside the Treble's crib, she turns to her friend, "I'm going in."

"Please don't," Beca pleads. "Please don't go in. It's dangerous."

"Fine. Stay here."

"Chlo, don't-" A door opening interupts her, causing her to sigh. "Fuck sake." Following the girl, they cross over the driveway and up to the entrance.

Without thinking, Chloe carelessly bounces through the door, startling Beca. Stamping after the girl, Beca throws her hand into the air.

"Chloe, what the fuc-"

"Beca?"

Looking to Chloe, Beca narrows her eye, "Did your voice get deeper?"

"Not that I know off," Chloe replies. The redhead then catches sight of the figure over Beca's shoulder.

"Oh, my god!"

"W-what?" Beca eyes widen before turning in place.

"Benji?" She says sounding confused before her brain clicks into gear, " **Benji!** "

"Beca." He says, sounding relieved. Making his way over he pulls her into a hug before doing the same with Chloe.

"I missed you guys," He says with a smile.

"We did too, bud." Beca replies, grinning back.

"Are you alone?" Chloe asks suddenly changing the atmosphere of the room. Benji's eyes go downcast, which answers the question. Nodding, he glances back up, eyes flickering between them. "Just me," he says through a pained smile.

"Jesse?" Beca says his name, just for the sake of it.

"He uh..." Benji scratches his neck, "H-he never made it." He stutters.

Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Beca falls against the wall from losing her balance. Holding herself up, she mumbles out a quiet, _"Oh, my god."_

She _knew_ it.

Beca knew he hadn't made it. Him choking her was a dead giveaway that something wasn't right from the very beginning. Pardon the pun.

"He uh," Benji voices, taking a cautious step towards her, "He's one of..." He shrugs, swallowing. "You know."

Taking a deep breath, Beca lets her head rest against the wall, eyes brimming with tears as she comprehends everything.

She lost her _brother_.

Worst is, he's one of **them**. He fell victim to **their** trap.

She sees Benji staring at her with a worried expression, so standing up, she sends him a reassuring smile to say that she's okay.

"Let's get out of here."

"And go where, Beca?" Chloe asks, beginning to sound deflated. Shrugging, Beca shakes her head, "I don't know."

"Actually," Benji says, bringing their attention to him. "You could stay here." He tells them, "I mean, how do you think I've survived this long?" He shrugs with a goofy grin.

XxX

 _"Please wake, Bec," Chloe whispers laying a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'm scared."_

 _That had been an hour ago. Beca still hadn't wakened and it was beginning to worry the redhead. Since then, she had drove them far away from their former location, after deeming it unsafe._

 _Chloe was feeling more alone than ever, with her best-friend and long-time crush being knocked out and lying unconscious beside her and with a real-life Armageddon taking place, she felt_ _ **so very**_ _alone._

 _She hadn't been able to contact anyone since she left her phone back at the party and Beca's phone was dead._

 _It was beginning to look like a lost cause._

 _Seeing the sun begin to rise, she pulls the truck into a quiet area._

 _Or what seems quiet._

 _She can't really tell._

 _Sitting in the driver's seat, she lets her hands fall into her lap. She feels her eyes begin to well up, so she frustratingly rubs at them in hopes of stopping it. And while doing this, a hand reaches up grasping hers and halting her movements._

 _Her eyes wander to the hand, following the outstretched arm before finally settling on the person's face._

 _"_ _ **Beca!**_ _" She glees in shock before bursting forward pulling the brunette into a crashing hug._

XxX

"Nice place," Beca says stepping into the basement.

Benji had been smart, he barricaded the entrance to his "hideout" making it into a hidden doorway that only he could see and use.

"Thanks," He replies, "The Trebles had this place set up ages ago, I just figured it could be helpful in this situation." Gesturing to the couch, he takes a seat, Beca and Chloe following. "Ever since the incident, I've been hiding in here. A few of the Trebles had been with me."

"What happened to them?" Beca asks, ignoring light pounding in her head. Internally shaking it off, she focuses as he speaks.

"I don't know," Benji shrugs, picking at the lint in his sleeve, "They went out for a supply run a few weeks ago and never returned." He explains. "Flo actually was with us for a while," He adds making Chloe snap her head up.

"Flo?"

"Yeah," he nods. "She came to us for help so we took her in. And just last night, she left. Not sure where she went. Said she needed to check something." He explains.

Beca and Chloe glance to each other, gulping before turning back to him.

"Well," Beca says, running a hand through her hair, hoping it would ease the pain, "I think we should stick together from now on." She looks between the two.

"Definitely," Benji nods. "It's safer this way." He says. Suddenly he bounces up in his seat, startling the girls, "Emily..." He looks between them, hopeful. "Have you seen Emily since the party?"

Beca goes to open to speak, but instead shakes her head, "No. Sorry, Benj."

Benji's face falls, his eyes wandering to the redhead. Chloe looks at him apologetically before shrugging, "I haven't seen her, no."

Nodding, Benji stands from his seated position. Pointing to the other side, he turns to them, "I'll be over there," He says before telling them to ask if they need anything.

The brunette watches as he walks away, before sighing and turning back towards Chloe.

"I hate that he feels like that," She comments slouching back into the seat, "I wish we... could do something." She adds, her voice slightly slurring.

"Me too." Chloe says distractedly, her gaze landing on the younger girl and brows furrowing from the sudden change of voice.

Laying her head on the back of the couch, Beca lets her eyes fall shut. She feels Chloe's stare on her but refuses to open crack one open.

After a few moments, she bounces up in place, her hand reaching to grasp at the back of her head. Her eyes squeeze shut as she waits for the pain to pass.

It was worse.

 _ **Way**_ worse.

Suddenly, a hand falls to her face and opening her eyes, she finds Chloe's worried looking ones staring back.

"Becs."

 _"Chlo."_

"What's wrong?" The redhead asks, running her thumb along Beca's jaw.

"My head hurts," Beca explains, her eyes falling downcast. They then catch sight of her injured arm, the scratch marks peeking through under the shirt sleeve.

Chloe follows her gaze and eyes zoning in, they suddenly bulge.

It's only been _40_ minutes since they found Flo.

"Oh, no." She mumbles low. "How's that possible?" She adds, bringing her hand down to Beca's arm. Grasping the edge of the sleeve, she glances to Beca before pulling it back.

Chloe can't help but gasp.

"B-Beca." She says the girls name, her eyes flickering between her face and her arm.

Beca's arm has four large scratches from wrist up, covering the entirety of the side. The scratches looking more like slashes considering how deep they are. So deep, that stiches would need to applied.

Chloe wishes the cuts were the only thing she was worried about.

But when her eyes find the sickly grey color forming on the girl's skin around the wounds, she falls into Beca's shoulder, sobbing loudly.

Hearing the commotion, Benji's head flicks up. He dashes from his seat when he sees the crying redhead.

He makes it over to them just in time before their brunette friend passes out.

XxX

 **"BECA!"**

 **"WAKE UP!"**

 **"PLEASE..."**

 _ **"I'M SCARED."**_ __

XxX

Stormy blues snap wide open. She gasps for breath as they frantically flick across her surroundings. Everything's a haze. It seems like a blur that is until they land on a familiar face.

"C-Chlo?" She breathes out, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, thank god!" Chloe praises, her hand holding Beca's in a tight grip. With her free one, she brings it up to land on the brunette's face. "I thought you were gone."

"I think..." Beca moves to sit up, only to wince, "I think I've heard you say that before." She says, laying back down.

Looking over to Chloe, she sees the girl staring intently at her.

"What?" She asks, with a furrowed brow.

"I thought I lost you." Chloe says, her eyes glazed. Leaning closer she frees her hand from Beca's bringing it up to frame the other on her face. "I thought I **lost** you." She repeats, a tear rolling down her cheek.

With a shaky hand, Beca wipes the stray tear away, "I'm still here. I'm never leaving." She reassures, before lifting one of the redhead's hands and bringing her lips to it, "I won't ever leave you. Understand?"

Nodding, Chloe brings her gaze away. It lands on the girls bandaged up arm. Following her eyes, Beca looks to her left arm.

"What happened?" Beca asks, not tearing her eyes off the arm.

"You uh, passed out." Comes a deeper voice, making Beca glance up from her position on the table, which she's only realizing she's laying on. Benji gives a sheepish grin as he makes his way over. "Your arm was pretty beaten up," He further explains, "Thankfully, we caught it in the early stages," He adds, sliding a chair over and sitting down, "And _thankfully_ , I am a doctor in training." He grins.

Laying her head back against the hard surface, Beca lets out a sigh, "Thank god for you Benjamin," She chuckles. "How'd you manage to fix me up?"

"Well," He gazes to her arm, "It was a toughie. This was the first "Zombie Procedure," I've ever encountered. And being that, I had to be extra careful. Luckily, some of my supplies were with me down here, so I got to work immediately. I treated the wound just like any other, I cleaned it out as well as I could before stitching it up."

"How am I not a zombie right now?" Beca asks, sitting up with the help of Chloe.

"That's the crazy part..." Benji grimaces, pulling at his sleeve. "The only way we could assure the poison was out of you was with chemicals." He explains. "And the fact that you weren't bitten probably helps. You were only merely scratched."

"Makes sense," Beca nods, "So, did you pour acid down my throat or something?" She questions with an eyebrow raised.

Chuckling, Benji shakes his head, "Not exactly..." He trails off, bouncing his leg, "I mixed a few chemicals together which I knew would bond together to make a substance of some sorts, a substance that would hopefully drive out the poison. And seeing you awake, I think it's safe to say that it worked."

"So, what you're saying," Beca starts, "Is that you created a cure for this?"

Shrugging, he glances up, "For zombie bites? I don't think so, but for scratches? Maybe." He replies before quickly adding, "We don't know for sure, though. I mean, you could relapse into your previous state of unconsciousness."

"But for now, I'm okay?"

"Yeah. You're okay."

"One more question," Beca pipes up, looking between her friends, "How long was I out for?"

"Three days," Chloe alerts her, causing her eyes to widen.

"Three days?!" She exclaims with raised eyebrows before glancing between the two, "You had to wait three days to see if I'd wake?"

Nodding, Chloe's eyes find hers, "Yeah."

"Well," Benji speaks, tapping his leg, "You guys should get some rest, even though you've been sleeping for days, Beca." He smirks before standing. "You guys can take the couch," He says pointing to the comforter.

"Oh, no, we don't have to Benji," Chloe protests only to see him shake his head.

"Nonsense, you guys need to rest. Besides, I'll be on night watch up there," He explains pointing to the stairway leading up to the house.

"If you say so." Chloe voices.

XxX

Later that night, Beca and Chloe lie opposite each other on the couch. Both attempting the sleep. Both failing at said attempt.

The brunette's left arm feels a little numb as she sits studying it. Curiously, she picks at the edge of the bandage, pulling it back to sneak a peek under it.

The stitches had left dark red lines from where the scratches were, but what has her scrunching her face up, is that the surrounding of the arm is still a greyish color.

"Ugh."

Wrapping the bandage back in place, she lets the arm fall to rest, hanging off the chair.

Bringing the other up, she lays it across her face before shutting her eyes. She takes a few steady breaths, trying to even her breathing in hopes of falling asleep.

That changes when she feels a dip in the couch.

Moving her arm away, she finds Chloe laying alongside her. Furrowing her brows, Beca stares at her in confusion.

"Everything okay?" She asks cautiously, as Chloe continues her way closer. Nodding in return, the redhead scoots so she's hovering over Beca, careful not to hurt her injured arm.

"I just..." She begins, licking her lips, "Was thinking."

"Oh, no..." Beca grins, eyes following the movement. "That's never good," She smirks before tipping her head, "For real, though. What's wrong?"

"You almost... _died_ ," Chloe says, reminding her. "You almost died and I..." She shakes her head, trailing her eyes away from the girl below.

"You what?"

"I-" Feeling a hand on her jaw, Chloe's face is guided back towards Beca's and looking into the safety of those stormy blues, she blurts, "I never got to tell you how-" Stopping mid-sentence, she sighs.

Beca only blinks, her hand still resting on the girl's face.

"What?" She asks after a few seconds tick by, shaking her head lightly.

Glancing down, Chloe gulps before repeating,"I-"

After a few moments passing by with Chloe continuing to remain silent, Beca feels her face morph into one of confusion. "Chloe, just tell me."

She watches Chloe shake her head before moving to go back to her own side... but then she's halting in place, her eyes finding Beca.

It takes Beca a few seconds to realize that lips have suddenly landed on hers.

And that it's _Chloe's_ lips on hers.

Falling into the girls embrace, Beca lets herself be endorsed with girl's mouth, lets herself become _lost_ in it.

Mouths quietly lapping over one another, Chloe doesn't know how or when her legs were suddenly planted at each side of Beca but she doesn't question it, instead Chloe brings her hands to the other girl's face, framing it before pulling her even closer.

Pulling back for a breather, Chloe leans heavily into Beca, who wraps her free arm around her waist.

Neither say a word, they rather gaze lovingly at one another, lazy smiles on their faces as time ticks by slowly.

"Wow..." Beca grins, nudging Chloe's nose with her own. "Is that what you we're trying to tell me?"

Giggling, Chloe tips her head forward so that her mouth hovers above Beca's, "I've been wanting to do that for 3 years..." She admits, and then Beca's leaning up to captures her lips once again.

XxX

Sitting at the window, Benji grips his rifle close while keeping watch. So far, it's been silent. So silent that he's actually beginning to feel _worried_.

It's **never** this quiet.

He wonders what Beca and Chloe are doing and if he should go check on them but before he can, he hears something in the distance.

Sitting up straighter, he squints his eyes while gazing through the blinds. Suddenly they widen in fear.

He _knew_ something was up.

Jumping out of his seat, he rushes down to the hidden basement and stumbling his way in, he hooks a thumb over his shoulder.

"We have to get out of here."

Beca and Chloe bounce up from their embrace, startled.

"Say what now?" Beca says, with raised brows.

"There's a-" Taking a deep breath, Benji points behind him, "There's a horde."

"Can't we just wait it out?" Chloe pipes up, fixing her top from where it rolled up.

Shaking his head furiously, he responds, "No. I wish we could, but not this one." Walking over, he grabs their two backpacks throwing them over, before packing up his own supplies.

Once he gathers everything he might need, he turns back to them gesturing for them to follow.

"You guys brought a truck, right?"

"Yeah, mine." Beca replies, following him up the steps.

"Well, we're gonna have to run for it," He says, quickly shutting his makeshift door. While he's doing this, Chloe and Beca glance out the window.

"Holy shit," They say in unison as they watch the massive horde stumble their way near the house. Hearing a click, they snap their attention to Benji who stands holding the main door open.

Rushing over, they each run into the front yard of the Treble's house. Pointing to her truck, Beca gestures it to them before they sprint toward it.

Making it, she rips open the door to the driver's seat. Feeling around for the keys she plucks them in before halting.

"Shit." Looking to Benji, who's sat beside her, she shakes her head, "I can't drive." She says, lifting her injured arm.

Cursing under his breath, Benji looks out the window to find that the horde had reached the Bellas house and in a quick decision he brings his attention back to Beca.

"We need to swap places."

Nodding in an agreement, they both hold each other's gaze before opening their door. As fast as she can, Beca stumbles her way around to the passenger side, passing Benji in the process who nearly crashes into her.

Hooking a hand around the handle, Beca pulls herself into the seat, watching for Benji to do the same.

The horde had made it to them quicker than she had anticipated and leaning forward, she sees one staring Benji down, blocking him from the driver's side.

Frantically searching for something, Beca grabs the nearest object from the dashboard in front, which conveniently happens to be Chloe's hammer from before.

Before she can leap out of the vehicle, a gunshot rings in her ear, causing her to stop.

Twisting in place, she sees Chloe leaning outside her window pointing a gun at the now limp zombie.

"Chloe, why would you do th-" Before Beca can finish, Benji hops into the driver's seat, igniting the engine before any of them can speak.

Suddenly a mass of growls is aimed at them as the horde stumble their way closer surrounding the vehicle, they grab and claw at the car, desperate to reach the three inside.

"Drive already, Benji!"

"I'm trying!"

Stomping down on the accelerator, the truck speeds off taking a few of the horde with it.

Hearing a screech come from behind, Beca twists around to see a hand claw at Chloe through the open window. "Don't shoot!" She calls back. "Here!" Holding out the hammer for the redhead to take, she watches her grab it before whacking the undead across the head. The creature growls still hanging on, so raising her arm, Chloe brings the weapon back down.

The zombie falls limp of the side causing Chloe to release a breath but before she can fully relax, she looks over to see Beca open her side door.

"Becs, what are-" Chloe stops mid-way when her eyes focus in on a zombie hanging on to the window frame, she hears Beca instruct Benji to drive close to the sidewalk and nearing a lamp post, Beca pushes the door fully open smashing the creature into it.

Leaning around the door, Beca hangs out glancing back to see the zombie attempt to crawl after them. Making sure she's hanging on, she lifts a hand to flip it off, "Bye bye, bitch!"

XxX

"Any idea as to where we're going?" Benji voices later that day while strolling the vehicle through the highway.

It's deserted and Armageddon like and it makes their stomachs churn.

Sitting up at the sound of his voice, Chloe blinks before shaking her head, "No." Her eyes flicker to the passenger seat to where her best friend lies, Beca's head against the window as she dozes off. The redhead's gaze lowers to the bandaged arm. She sighs.

Beca's been through **so** much, she thinks.

She lost a friend, she's been injured physically and mentally, not to mention a near death from a sudden zombie attack.

The more Chloe thinks about it, the more she realizes Beca had been injured because of _her_. Every time there would be a supply run, Beca voluntarily went, stating she would be "faster," but the more Chloe thinks about it, the more she realizes that Beca was doing it to protect her.

Scooting her way over behind the passenger's seat, Chloe leans forward to wrap her arms around it, holding onto the girl.

From the side of his periphery, Benji catches the moment and deciding not to interrupt, he lets them be wrapped in their own little world.

Feeling arms around her, Beca's eyes crack open to find that it's Chloe's arms around her. Smiling, she leans her head over to lay a gentle kiss on the girls arm before leaning against the window again.

XxX

"Beca?" Chloe nudges the girl.

"Mm?" Beca mumbles from her slouched position.

"Do you..." Pausing, Chloe clears her throat, "Do you think Aubrey is still alive?"

Furrowing her brows, Beca sits up facing the girl, "I don't know, Chlo." She replies honestly. "Maybe?" She adds.

"It's just, she wasn't able to make it to graduation so I really have no idea what happened to her." Chloe says, her eyes downcast. Sighing, she picks at the sleeve of her top, which she's only now noticing is torn.

Watching the defeated girl, Beca reaches over to pick up her hand. Running a soothing motion along it, she catches Chloe's eyes, "How about we try find her?" She suggests.

"I doubt we could find her," Chloe says, "I mean, she could be dead." She chokes out.

"Don't say that."

"I'm just speaking truthfully."

"Look," Beca sighs, "What else have we got to lose?" She shrugs, "We have no clue where we're going so why don't we try find Aubrey?"

XxX

 **"So, we're going to the... Lodge at Fallen Leaves?"**

 **"Yep."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"To find Aubrey, Benji."**

 **"Think Emily could be there?"**

 **"I doubt it."**

XxX

Slouching down against the dashboard, Beca lazily taps at the buttons as she flicks through radio stations that give out nothing but white noise.

It's a lost cause.

They're tired, hungry and mentally exhausted from all this shit. Two months in and the earth had turned into a hell-hole.

And why?

They have no idea.

They have no clue if Jesse was the one to start this or if he had gotten it from another.

They try not to think about it.

They try not to think that **this** is their _reality_ now.

Chloe had since taken over the role of the designated driver to let Benji get some rest. During this the redhead's gaze had wandered to the other girl.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks, bringing her eyes back to the road. Swerving to the side, she makes sure not to run over the crawler on the pavement.

Huffing out a laugh, Beca brings herself back into a seated position.

"Everything," She says, "Everything's wrong."

And Chloe doesn't know how to respond to that because _yes_.

Everything is wrong.

"How far are we from the Lodge?" Beca asks after a moment.

"Um..." Chewing on her lip, Chloe looks for a road sign. "Maybe 10 miles away?"

Nodding, Beca goes back to staring outside her window. After a few minutes, she hears rustling come from Chloe's side and glancing over she casts a confused look.

"Sorry," Chloe apologizes, "It's just, I can't seem to sit still."

"Right." Beca says slowly, turning back. And awkward silence takes place causing alarm bells to ring out in the brunette's head and shifting around she raises both eyebrows. "For real, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Chloe brushes off trying to sound normal.

"Sure."

"I'm telling you!"

" _Sure._ "

"Okay, if you must know," Chloe turns to her, "We're running out of gas."

Snapping her eyes to Chloe, Beca gives her a dumfounded look, "Say what now?"

Pointing to the gas meter, the redhead repeats her words, "We're running out of gas."

"How?" Beca asks, looking at the meter to see that it is indeed running low, "Didn't we fill it up like... I don't know. Recently?" She chimes.

"Yeah." Chloe replies.

"Then I don't understand."

The meter was really low and if they didn't get to a gas station soon then they'd be stranded. And _fuck no_ , could they let that happen.

"What are we gonna do?" The redhead asks.

Shrugging, Beca looks out to the road, "Go as far as we can. Hope that we find a gas station. I don't know, Chlo."

"And if we don't find one?"

"Guess we're going on foot."

XxX

" **Benji."**

" **We have to go!"**

" **Wake up!"**

" **They're here!"**

XxX

Frantically shaking at the brunette boy in the back seat, Beca attempts to waken him from his deep sleep. "Come on, Benj." She mutters, her eyes flickering between him and the window.

"Jesus, wake up!" She screams, slapping him in the face. Suddenly his eyes bounce open, they flicker around before they set on the girl.

"What's going on?" He asks, drowsily. Rubbing at his eyes, he sees movement from the side of his periphery and glancing there, he catches sight of the small horde stumbling their way near the car.

"What the hell?"

"We need to move. Car's ran out of gas," Beca explains shoving his bag into his chest. Opening the door, she looks back to him. "We need to run. The hordes too big for us to fight them off."

Absently nodding, Benji follows her out of the vehicle, his eyes squinting from the brightness. Seeing Beca make her way to Chloe, his picks up the pace and before they know it, they're making a run for it up the highway.

Every now and then, he gazes over his shoulder to see how far they've gotten. He curses under his breath as two seem to be fast runners.

"B-Beca!" He shouts, slightly out of breath. Catching her attention, he hooks a thumb behind him and following it, Beca curses.

Two of the undead had easily caught up with them, the others a far bit behind. Huffing out a breath of air, Beca raises her voice, "We... We need to kill them!"

So, stopping in place, Beca doesn't have to wait long for one to reach her.

Gripping her knife, she raises it up and just as the zombie goes in for the kill, she slices through its stomach. Gripping the weapon, she tries to pull it back but quickly finds that it's stuck within the guts of the undead. "Shit." She mutters.

The zombie screeches in pain and raises its bloody hands to grip at her but in a quick instinct, Beca kicks its kneecap, crippling it to the ground.

Her eyes zone in on the knife sticking out of its body and without thinking, she powers forward with as much force as she can muster and pushes the dagger right through its stomach with her dominant foot.

Watching as it drops limp to the ground, she doesn't take any chances and punt kicks the creature's face three times before taking back possession of the knife.

"Beca!" Snapping her head around, the brunette's attention is brought to her friends struggling to fight off one of the zombies.

The zombie itself was big, bigger than they were expecting.

Running over, Beca quickly fires the knife into the back of the undead's neck. Without removing it, she twists it a few times to keep the creature paralysed. "Hit it!"

Nodding, Chloe raises her hammer and slams it down onto the zombie's head. The zombie continues to frail about and shoves Beca away making her fly onto the ground, directly onto her left side. "Motherfucker..." She groans holding her injured arm.

Not letting it get away, Chloe quickly smashes its skull again with the hammer and this time it does the trick.

"Fuck." She hears Beca mumble, "We need to get out of here, ASAP." The DJ adds. Making his way over, Benji holds out his hand to help her up from the ground.

Just as he does, he feels the dampness from her palm and looking down, he sees that it's coated with a thick dark substance. His face scrunches up.

Standing, Beca shrugs. "In my defence." She starts, "My knife was shoved in zombie guts."

"Gross."

XxX

Later that night, the trio had come across an old shed.

Stumbling her way up the creaky steps, Beca stands outside one of the windows. Bringing her face to the glass, she squints in hopes of seeing through. After a few moments, she steps back. "I think... we're good." She says slowly, but it sounds unconvincing.

"You think?" Benji voices walking up beside her. "Words like that are dangerous in times like this."

"You don't think I know that?" Beca replies sounding a little agitated.

Shaking his head, Benji raises his hands before mumbling out a quiet, "Sorry."

Sighing, Beca brings a hand to her eyes and rubs harshly at them. When she lowers the hand, her gaze falls onto the redhead stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Let's go check this place out," Beca says catching Chloe's attention. Seeing her nod, she glances to Benji, "Take the lead?" She questions with a raised brow.

"Oh, okay..." He nods. When Beca holds out one of her knives, he carefully takes hold of it and just when he does, he hears her mumble a quiet, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay," He assures with a small smile. Giving him a thumbs up, she taps him on the shoulder. "Let's do this..."

Reaching forward, she twists the handle. The door easily opens, and with her hand, Beca gestures for Benji to enter.

Taking quiet steps forward, he inhales just as he enters. Gripping the knife, he keeps it held in the air, ready to attack. Flicking his eyes around the room, he takes in from the small amount of light coming from the outside, that they're in some kind of main room judging by the ragged couch and broken TV screen.

Feeling a grip on his arm, he looks over his shoulder to find Beca holding a finger to her lips. When she sees him notice, she bobs her head to the side and glancing there, he notices that there's a zombie in the room beside them.

From then, he decides to follow Beca since she took the lead. The brunette, stands with her back against the wall. Peeking around the side, her eyes watch the zombie as it stumbles about and once it has its back turned from them, she sneaks her way behind it.

Smashing the blade through its skull, Beca grabs the undead before it can fall. It screeches so Beca stabs the knife into it once again and carefully, she lowers it to the ground to make sure little noise erupts.

Making her way back to her friends, she notices that they're no longer behind the door.

"Guys?" She whispers to the empty hallway as she creeps her way through. After a few moments of silence, she sighs. Suddenly a creek can be heard from behind her and twisting on the spot, she raises her knife.

"Hey, hey! It's me!" Voices the offender, which Beca comes to realize is Chloe. Letting out a breath, she drops the knife to the side. "Fuck sake, Chlo."

Shutting her eyes for a second, Beca feels Chloe grip her arm.

"Where's Benji?"

"In the kitchen," Chloe says, running a hand up the brunette's arm. Trailing to down, she reaches the knife and carefully takes possession of it. "We quickly checked the other rooms."

"And?" Beca asks, her eyes following the movements of the redhead as she places the knife back into her belt.

"All clear."

"Thank God..."

Snapping her head up, Beca suddenly thinks of an idea. Noticing the change, Chloe furrows her brow.

"What is it?"

"The zombie." Beca says. Moving away from Chloe, she jogs her way down the hall and back into the main room. Scrunching her face up as she stares down at the undead, she hears Chloe catch up and pointing to it, she glances to the redhead.

"I have no clue if it will work, but..." Bringing her gaze back to the zombie, she continues, "What if we set this thing out front? Do you think its scent would block out any zombies from getting in here?"

"I... don't know, Bec." Chloe says, folding her arms. "I guess it could work?"

XxX

"Are we sure this place is even safe?" Benji asks from the armchair as his foot taps along the carpet flooring.

Sighing, Beca lets her head rest on the couch, "Yeah, I think." Shrugging, she glances to him, "We scouted the house out and we've checked the surroundings outside. And since we've placed that zombie out front, nothing has seemed to pass by..." She explains. Shutting her eyes, she takes out a slow breath. Hearing rustling, she cracks one open to catch a glimpse of Benji leaving the room.

"I think he's a little on edge ever since we left the Trebles house," Chloe voices catching Beca's attention. "I mean, isn't this the first time he's left the place?" She says, mindlessly searching through her bag.

"Yeah, I think it is..." Biting her lip, Beca watches Chloe curiously for a few moments. "What are you looking for?"

"Uh..." Reaching a hand in, Chloe makes a small noise of victory, "Ah ha!" Pulling out the objects, she holds them up to Beca.

"Chocolate Bars?" Beca raises an eyebrow.

Shrugging, Chloe nods, "I picked up a few." She says chucking one at the brunette. "I wouldn't be surprised if our sugar levels are low." She adds, tearing the wrapper off and taking a bite. "I got Benji one as well."

Nodding, Beca tears into her own candy bar. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the sweet taste until now.

Finishing the treat, she balls the wrapper up and chucks it somewhere in the room. Turning to face the redhead, she comes to find that the girl is already watching her. Furrowing her brows with an amused smirk, she shifts closer.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Shrugging, Chloe grins, "Because."

"Now that's not a real answer." Beca teasingly says.

Bringing her legs up and crossing them, Chloe turns to face the brunette. "You got a little-" Giggling, she brings a hand up and brushes her thumb along Beca's bottom lip. "-something." Her voice lowers as she licks away the chocolatey substance from her thumb while keeping her gaze on Beca.

Gulping from the sight, Beca lets out a breath. "Thanks..."

Not being able to tear her gaze from the girl, Beca finds herself slowly leaning her face closer to Chloe. Her eyes flicker between Chloe's crystal blue's before wandering lower to her lips. She thinks she sees them twitch into a smirk, but she isn't sure because suddenly her own have connected with them.

Chloe's lips are soft and gentle and just like before, she finds herself quickly getting lost in it.

Her body twists to face the redhead and her hands come up to frame her face pulling her closer. She feels Chloe's hands grip onto the bottom of her shirt before sliding their way up to the collar.

Sighing into the kiss, Beca pulls back with a small smile in place.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?" She says, barely above a whisper as her forehead leans on Chloe's.

"I'm that good, huh?" Chloe smirks. Her lips grazing the brunettes with every word.

Chuckling, Beca leans in again.

XxX

 **So, I wrote this ages ago and as you can tell, never really got round to completing it. I thought it would be a waste to let it just sit there in my documents, so I decided to upload it for you guys to read. Maybe if you guys liked it, I may consider completing it. Or at least create a better ending.**


End file.
